1. Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to a wall covering structure and, more particularly, to a wall covering structure having a textured surface.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is old in the art to make a fabric covering by utilizing a woven or non-woven scrim structure and placing on one or both sides thereof a non-woven felted material. This material is then needle-bonded to the scrim. A very typical example of this type of product is the "Ozite" Indoor-Outdoor Carpet.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,861,372 shows metal foil sheets being placed on either side of a woven fabric. The composite product is subjected to pressure and the foil sheets assume generally the textured effect of the woven inner core.
The invention is directed to an improved fabric for use as a wall covering wherein the product is provided with an embossed pattern which mirrors the image of the embossing roll, and, at the same time, a secondary non-embossed pattern which mirrors the general configuration of supporting scrim for the fabric.